Mega Man X Legacy Collection
Mega Man X Legacy Collection, known as in Japan, is a collection from the ''Mega Man X series that, alongside Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2, was released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC (via Steam) on July 24, 2018 while in Japan it will be released on July 26, 2018. Games *''Mega Man X'' *''Mega Man X2'' *''Mega Man X3'' (SNES version) *''Mega Man X4'' (PS1 version) Extras *The collections include feature galleries with illustrations, music, videos, and merchandise. **Unlike the previous Legacy Collection releases, the music gallery options have been improved. Players now have the option if they want to loop through each music track or not, along with the option to loop through all the music tracks for that specific game or the entire collection. **All the music tracks exclusive to this collection are given its own section. *The Day of Σ OVA that was originally part of the Mega Man Maverick Hunter X release is available. * A brand new mode titled X Challenge, which is a challenge-based mini-game that allows the player to fight two bosses (Mavericks or Fortress Bosses) from the SNES or PS1 X Games (X1-X6) at the same time. Mega Man X Legacy Collection uses X Challenge Volume 1, and the third and final match from each Stage is exclusive to this version. Additionally, clearing every stage on Hard mode unlocks a secret final battle with Ultimate Armor X and Awakened Zero. This secret battle will allow the player to be restored to 100% upon entry, but unlike a normal challenge, the game will go straight to the credits after the battle whether the player wins or loses. **In addition Ultimate Armor X can also transform into the Fourth Armor, Falcon Armor, and Shadow Armor to perform different attacks. Also if X is defeated first, Awakened Zero will transform into Black Zero for the remainder. In addition, both characters gain access to additional special weapons/techniques from X4-X6 when the other character is defeated first. *High-resolution option to apply a filter for the games. *Much like with Mega Man Legacy Collection and Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 each game has its own background frame. While each game only has one background frame, the player is now capable of accessing any of the background frames for all the games regardless of which one is being played, along with the one from X Challenge, and two hidden unlockable frames (one for clearing any of the four games, and one for getting 50% of the Hunter Medals). * Much like with the Challenges 2 from the original release of Mega Man 10, regular challenges are available in the form of Hunter Medals and earning these in most versions excluding the Nintendo Switch version will earn the player trophies/achievement points. * When the credits for Mega Man X Legacy Collection are accessed from the Options in the main menu, it allows the player to play as X (based around gameplay from Mega Man X6) through the majority of the credits and be able to attack the credits, similar to the crossover game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (excluding the official Capcom ones that are colored in a dark blue/yellow context). Version Differences *A new gameplay option known as "Rookie Hunter Mode" is added to help inexperienced players. This mode works similar to the Super Armor option from Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 of reducing damage. In addition, the new mode can also prevent instant death from pits and spikes in Mega Man X4.Siliconera: Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 & 2 Has A New ‘Rookie Hunter’ Mode As it is a new feature and not part of the games' original release, Rookie Hunter Mode can also be turned on/off anytime. *Much like with Mega Man 8 in Mega Man Legacy Collection 2, the Japanese songs from the opening and ending of Mega Man X4 are removed when playing it in Japanese for the North American release likely due to copyright issues. **A similar thing also applies to Mega Man X6, but since all versions of the game contained Japanese songs, they have been replaced with brand new compositions. *The salute shown in the Mega Man X4 opening cutscene was partly censored by removing the salute from General to avoid showing the full salute, possibly due to its similarity with the Nazi salute. Instead, the earlier salute from the Repliforce soldiers was intentionally slowed down to compensate for this to avoid affecting the flow of the opening music. *FMV cutscenes in X4 are dimmed when flashes occur on screen. *The original codes for unlocking Ultimate Armor X and Black Zero from the original PS1 X4 release is retained with the buttons from the non-Playstation controllers from the Nintendo Switch, XBox One, and Steam versions following the same fundamentals as the PS4 version. One example for the Switch version is ZR replacing R2. **Unlike the previous Nintendo Gamecube version for the Mega Man X Collection release which is X+START as the final part of the Black Zero code, the Nintendo Switch version instead uses B+START which better follows the fundamentals of the Playstation-based secret code. Achievements These are the achievements obtained from collecting Hunter Medals for all versions of Mega Man X Legacy Collection. Completing these achievements on most versions excluding the Switch will also earn the player trophies/achievement points. Oddly, two of these have inaccurate descriptions, with additional requirements not listed in the game itself. For the Playstation 4 version only, players who have earned all the trophies by completing all of the Hunter Medal challenges can earn another trophy based on the highest trophy class, the Platinum class, as a reward for mastering the game. Gallery MMXLCLogo1.jpg|English logo Rockman X Anniversary Collection logo.png|Japanese logo MMXLCMain.jpg|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' promo art MMXLCMainAlt.jpg|Japanese combo release cover art MMXLCMainENG.png|English release cover art Videos Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1+2 Announce Trailer 『ロックマンX アニバーサリー コレクション1+2』プロモーション映像 Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 Launch Trailer Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Mega Man X FULL GAME! (Switch, Xbox One, PS4, PC) Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Mega Man X2 FULL GAME! (Switch, Xbox One, PS4, PC) Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Mega Man X3 FULL GAME! (Switch, Xbox One, PS4, PC) Trivia *Both releases mark the first time the X series was released on an Xbox system. *Both games are rated T for Teen by the ESRB, making them the first two Mega Man games to have a rating over E10+ for Everyone 10+. *Most of the characters from the X series now have their original artwork updated to a more modern look. *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' is the third Mega Man game to be first released in the United States, the others being Mega Man Zero Collection and Mega Man 11. *This is the and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 are the first PlayStation-released games to include the Platinum trophy, the PlayStation Network's highest-ranked trophy, which is only rewarded to players who have collected the other trophies and therefore have mastered the game. External links *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/rxac/ Rockman X Anniversary Collection official site] References Category:Mega Man X series games Category:Computer games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Remakes and collections